1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control pedal for a vehicle, and more particularly, to its construction and a method of forming the same.
2. Description Of the Prior Art
Conventional motor vehicles have pedals for operating the motor vehicle brake, the clutch, the accelerator, and the parking brake. Usually, such pedals include a lever pivoted at one end to the vehicle body, a pedal plate at the other end to which the operator applies force, and a pivot intermediate the pedal ends for attachment of the actuating push rod or a cable for the motor vehicle brake, the clutch, the accelerator, or the parking brake. Most of these pedal constructions are fabricated assemblies and made of steel. These pedals typically consist of a bent steel bar with apertures and bushings at one end for receiving an axle pin for its pivotal attachment to the vehicle and a stamped sheet metal foot pad at the other end. The foot pedal, the bushing, and the bracketry are welded to the bent steel bar to make the pedal assembly. This typical pedal assembly may also have fabricated tabs welded to it for the actuation of switches, the attachment of return springs, etc. These prior constructions for present-day pedals are relatively heavy and expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,340 discloses a one-piece stamped brake pedal having a tubular member, an integrally stamped pedal pad at one end of the tubular member, an integrally stamped clevis at the other end of the tubular member, and a pivot in the tubular member intermediate the pedal pad and the clevis for attachment of the brake actuating push rod. This construction involves interlocking tabs formed along the edges of the sheet metal blank which eliminate the need for a welding or a similar joining operation.
Other examples of a pedal apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,356,740, 5,044,223, and 5,078,024.
It is desirable from the standpoint of manufacturing economy as well as quality control that such a pedal for a motor vehicle brake, a clutch, an accelerator, or a parking brake be of lightweight construction requiring no welding or equivalent joining operation.
There also remains a need for a pedal which facilitates the safe operation of the vehicle, is highly durable and reliable, and meets all performance expectations for the vehicle.